cbaj_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures in South Park
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures in South Park (known as Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) is an ninety-five episode were the heroes is enter the world of South Park so their meet the four kids is liked to watch movie by Terrance and Phillip but it have swearing and toilet humor that it affected four kids, which their parents is against Canada but the heroes must stop the war which Kenny (who was been killed) is asked Cartman that if Terrance and Phillip is killed it will begin the end of the world by Satan and Saddam Hussein with the three villains. This episode is been followed to the 1999 adult animated musical black comedy film of the same name which it was been based on the television series of the same name. Plot The story begins with the three heroes founded that their were in the town as South Park then their were meet an four boys named Kyle, Stan, Eric and Kenny is like to watch an movie that it was been released, after when their get to the cinema it not let the boys watch the movie because it's rated R (it's highly rating) so Colin is use to care of them which their can enter the movie known as Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire by Canadian's comedy duo Terrance and Phillip, later the boys learn obscene phrases from the movie which makes the other kids in town want to see the movie. Then Stan finds his love interest, Wendy, ice-skating with a well-educated boy from Yardsdale named Gregory. Whenever Stan tries to talk to Wendy he throws up, so their were asks Chef for advice on how to impress women. He is told that all he needs to do is to find the clitoris. Stan does not know what the clitoris is, but nevertheless searches for it throughout the film. The kids begin cursing in class but been busted by the teacher, so they are sent to see Counselor Mackey who informs their mothers. Learning that the language was from the movie, their parents force the teachers to enforce a strict dress code banning all types of Terrance and Phillip clothing and abandon their previous lesson plans and run a rehabilitation center for the kids and the three heroes to get them to stop swearing. Afterwards, the boys and the heroes go to see the movie again which their were never swear again. Kenny bets Cartman $100 that he can set his fart on fire like Terrance did in the film. Kenny immolates himself and dies when the doctors accidentally replace his heart with a baked potato. The boys are grounded but the heroes is still pass-able of the movie. Later in the space Kenny is refused admission to Heaven for having used curse words, stared at boobs every day, throwing rocks at birds, and missed Sunday church. He is then sent to Hell, where he is tormented by Satan and Saddam Hussein who are gay lovers but it with have Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob were not. The parents of South Park organize a boycott against Terrance and Phillip, which is led by Sheila (Kyle's mother). The new group, called "Mothers Against Canada" has Terrance and Phillip arrested as war criminals, and when the United States refuses to release the duo, Canada strikes back by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. Sheila (who is now the appointed "Secretary of Offense of the United States") and President Bill Clinton announce that the United States will go war with Canada and will have Terrance and Phillip executed at an upcoming USO show. Afterwards, Cartman tries to annoy Bubbyaustin with a song degrading Kyle's mom but he is overheard by Sheila. As a result, he is forcibly implanted with a V-Chip by Dr. Vosknocker which gives Cartman a sharp violent electrical shock every time he swears. Meanwhile back in Hell, Satan declares that if the blood of the two innocent Canadians touches American soil, it will be time for him to rise up and rule the world. Saddam wants to come with him, but Satan is tired of being bossed around by Saddam. Kenny tells Satan to break up with Saddam to which Satan initially agrees, but Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob wins back Satan with a song. Kenny's ghost visits Cartman and the three heroes to warn them of the consequences of executing Terrance and Phillip. The boys, after failing to convince their parents, decide to take matters into their own hands. They have a secret meeting to talk about how they can save Terrance and Phillip. They form La Resistance and Gregory tells Stan to recruit a God-hating French expert on covert operations named "The Mole". While the troops, waiting for the execution of Terrance and Phillip, are being entertained by Big Gay Al, La Resistance and The Mole infiltrate the USO show, but The Mole is discovered by Sheila and the guards and is killed by guard dogs after Cartman and Jacob fails to deactivate the alarms. The remaining three children attempt to warn their mothers and the army about what will happen if Terrance and Phillip are killed, but they instead laugh at them, and Mr. Garrison throws the switch to the electric chair. A large Canadian force attacks the base and a massive battle ensues between the two armies. In the confusion, the boys and the heroes are able to free Terrance and Phillip, though Cartman's V-chip begins to malfunction. The other moms, seeing the destruction their "Mothers Against Canada" movement has incited, decide to call it quits and head off to look for their children. After being stunned by an explosion, Stan has a hallucination and is visited by "The Clitoris" which tells him that all he needs is confidence if he wants to win Wendy's heart and also reminds him about what's more important: saving the world. Stan and the three heroes leads the kids to find Terrance and Phillip who have been cornered by the US army. La Resistance form a human shield while Kyle and Colin tries to persuade the army and his mom against killing the two. Sheila shoots Terrance and Phillip which fulfills the prophecy and results in Satan, his minions, Saddam and the three villains rising from Hell and attacking both Canadian and United States armies. Saddam immediately tries to usurp Satan's authority, demanding homage and announcing his intent to rule the world himself. Cartman is able to hold Saddam and the villains off by using his malfunctioning V-Chip to generate massive blasts of lightning every time he swears. With Kenny's encouragement, Satan finally gets rid of Saddam and the villains by casting him back to Hell and getting impaled on a sharp stalagmite so the villains is getting so angry that their were return soon for the revenge. Satan grants Kenny a wish in repayment so Kenny asks for everything to return to how it was before the war, even though it means he'll go back to Hell. He takes off his hood to say goodbye to his friends, revealing his face for the first time. All the other deceased characters are brought back to life, the Canadians and Americans become friends again, Wendy becomes Stan's girlfriend again, everything returns to normal in South Park so the heroes say good-bye to their friends, but before Kenny instead of returning to Hell, he ascends to Heaven due to his act of sacrifice-where angels are waiting for him. Cast Locations *South Park *Canada *Hell Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures in South Park/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures in South Park/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures in South Park/Gallery Trivia *Which it was rating MA that the creator is created an M rating as an edited version. Category:South Park Category:MA Category:Episodes Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:Based on television